Clawdad
Clawdad is the fifth episode (and forty-fourth episode overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on March 31, 2017. Synopsis The girls and the Professor go on an outing to a lake where Buttercup is determined to catch the legendary crawdad One Claw McCraw. With Bubbles as her first mate, she has to compete with Princess Morbucks and her Cash Money Krew for it. Meanwhile, the Professor and Blossom take a disastrous hike in the forest. Plot Characters Main Characters * * * * * *One Claw McCraw *Cash Money Krew **Muscle Woman **green hair boomboxer Minor Characters *General Store Manager Trivia * This episode title is a word play of "One Claw McCraw" and "crawdad". * It is revealed that Professor Utonium's family owned a shack by the lake. * It is revealed that Morbucks owns a gold yacht. ** Also, Morbuck's gold yatch is a giant fighting robot which is a reference to the show Voltron. * Blossom hikes, while Bubbles and Buttercup try to catch a legendary crawdad. *In this episode, Buttercup uses a pirate's accent for the majority of the episode. (She thinks it's a sailor's accent) * This is one of the few episodes to not show either the Utonium's household or the Midway Elementary School. * In the title card, Buttercup's 1998 counterpart is shown. Making this the second episode to have the main character resemble their 1998 counterpart. The first one was "The Wrinklegruff Gals" in a flashback, Bubble's 1998 design is shown, but in the 2016 series' style of animation. * The episode is reminiscent of Moby Dick, with Buttercup taking the role of Captain Ahab and the One-Armed Crawdad acting in place of the titular whale. * Buttercup calling the trip "Legendary" is a possible reference to Barney Stinson's (played by Neil Patrick Harris) catch phrase from How I Met Your Mother. * This is the second time in the entire PPG franchise where Professor and the Girls go camping. The first time was in the original series' episode "Roughing It Up". * Buttercup fantasising herself capturing One Claw McCraw with her biceps making this the second time since "Splitsville". * This episode premiered during the original series creator, Craig McCracken's 46th birthday. * This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: The Last Donnycorn (V2) DVD. * The following list of the Professor suffered from the camping enviroment: ** Mosquito bites. ** Poison ivy. ** Bear traps. ** Chased by a bear and a mountain lion. ** Covered in shrubs. *'Irony': Buttercup wanted to capture the legendary One Claw McCraw, until she realized that catching a crawdad is wrong so she decudes to put back in the lake. Running gags *The General Store Manager being mistaken as a fisherman. Trailers and Promos Powerpuff Girls In Search of One-Claw McGraw Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup Category:2016 episodes with mixed colored title cards Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Season 2 (2017) Category:Episodes with captures Category:2017 Episodes